The Other Star
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Sherlock Holmes dan bintang yang terus terbakar.


This Fiction is dedicated for Sherlock Season 4 Episode 2: Lying Detective. Why? Because this is the best Episode since 'A Scandal In Belgravia' in my humble opinion. Please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : This fiction is based on Series by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss's Sherlock on BBC One.

* * *

 **The Other Star**

 **.**

 _ **-Every Star is dying for another-**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Aku membunuh istrinya.."_

 _"Ya. Kau membunuhnya."_

Ingatan itu merembes membanjiri kesadaranku. Rasa sakit atau apapun yang dapat merampas keutuhan fisik tidak dapat lagi menggangguku. Jangkauan itu terasa sangat tidak signifikan. Semuanya terasa lumpuh.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, dengan otak yang kumiliki, mengapa aku harus mengalami segala pengalaman janggal yang tidak masuk akal ini. Kau terus menganalisa, terus menghitung, terus memacu, namun akhirnya segalanya berhenti untuk suatu hal yang bahkan terasa tidak ilmiah. Tidak dapat diukur.

Aku tahu bahwa itu adalah tujuanku, namun aku tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak mau kakiku mencapai apa yang menjadi garis finish dan nantinya cuma berdiri diam saja di tempat dimana semuanya sudah tidak lagi bergelimang cahaya. Aku tidak mau masuk ke garis akhir itu. Ruangan itu cuma berpendar di kejauhan, meminta dan memohon untuk di temukan, namun aku tetap berkeliaran di jalan-jalan yang asing. Menjerit-jerit dalam kebahagiaan dan bermandikan air anggur. _'Tidak perlu diingat-ingat!'_ kataku, _'Tidak perlu diingat bila itu tidak datang padamu! Semuanya itu di bintang yang lain.'_

 _Semuanya di bintang yang lain._

Kericuhan kecil itu masih terus berulang waktu ada rasa geli yang mencubit-cubit lenganku. Argh, kabel-kabel infus itu menggoyang rasa mabukku, rasanya masih ada morfin yang mencuil realita dimana aku berada saat ini. Cahaya diujung memberi sinyal pada retina-ku yang berat, memutuskan untuk membuka setiap kesadaran yang masih tertidur. Lenganku kebas, punggungku tidak lagi bekerjasama dalam menopang protes yang hendak keluar dari dalam tenggorokan.

Apakah ini seperti yang sudah kurencanakan?

Tentu saja.

Sebagai konfirmasi rasa ingin-tahuku, kusaksikan sebentuk bayangan bergerak di ujung sana-di seberang tempat tidurku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanyaku.

"Polisi di luar maksudmu? Ayolah tidak bisakah kau menebak?"

"Pintu rahasia."

"Aku yang membangun seluruh sayap bagian ini.. dan aku menyingkirkan semua arsitek dan pembuatnya, jadi tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini.. aku bisa keluar dan masuk sesukaku, kau tahu.. jadi setiap ada 'dorongan' itu.."

Aku cuma menatap ke mata gilanya yang berpendar. Aku tahu bahwa ia sedang dalam rasa kemenangan yang dalam. Aku cuma tidak ingin mengganggunya. Setidaknya aku tahu sekarang, bahwa bukan hanya aku yang sedang gila.

Culverton memelototiku.

"Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan. Mengapa kau disini?" mulutnya melengkung, memerangi mangsa di depannya.

"Ini seperti kau berjalan masuk ke sarangku, dan pasrah begitu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu alasanku disini," kataku.

Aku mendengar suara John di kejauhan, di ujung sana; _'Ya, kau membunuhnya.'_ Ceracau itu terus berulang, seakan punya generator abadi dan terus saja mengotori memoriku. Kalau saja aku juga punya penghancur-diri-otomatis, aku pasti akan meluncurkan kata-kata itu ke luar angkasa.

Tapi aku tidak mau.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya. Katakan itu untukku, kumohon," sambung Culverton.

Akhirnya ceracau kuno yang sudah bertengger di pusat otakku, menjelma jadi bentuk fisik yang merusak.

"Aku _ingin_ kau membunuhku." aku mendengar suara memuakkan itu keluar dari tenggorokanku.

.

.

Kalau seluruh kepalamu kau gunakan untuk menyimpan kesalahan, maka hanya itulah yang tersisa untuk kau konsumsi.

 _'Kau membohongiku! Kau membohongiku selama dua tahun, Sherlock!'_

Aku memang membohonginya, namun tidak yakin jika 'menyingkirkannya dari bahaya' juga termasuk dalam tindakan beresiko itu. Kadang kebencian dan kerumitan di jalan raya sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan dengan sebuah jalan keluar yang sederhana. Kau cuma harus duduk dan berbicara.

Kalau saja kasusku sesederhana itu.

Dan saat Mary datang, kasus itu berubah status. Sudah terendam dalam cairan keras yang sebentar lagi larut, menghilang dalam ketelanjangan semesta.

John sering menyumpahi-ku bahwa aku juga akan menghilang jika masih saja berlama-lama menjaring kesenangan di sarang penyamun. Tapi itulah aku. _It is what it is._ Aku berharap nantinya dia lebih sering menyumpahi-ku.

Katakanlah rasa bersalah itu menggerorotimu, walau kau tahu bahwa itu bukanlah punyamu, tapi jika rasa itu mengkonsumsimu sedimikian rupa, maka kau sadar bahwa kau ada andil di baliknya.

Dan andilku adalah: Jika saja Mary tidak bergerak ke arahku waktu peluru itu terbang ke arahku. Atau aku yang memang kurang peka terhadap wanita? Namun sekarang aku sudah masuk ke mesin waktu. Segalanya bisa diperbaiki. Segalanya akan diperbaiki. Termasuk rasa bersalah yang terus menerus mengebor ke dalam tengkorak.

Aku berpikir bisa mendapatkan pengampunan jika aku melakukan ini. Setidaknya aku akan merasa lebih baik, walau Tuhan tetap tidak memaafkanku. Dan aku tahu Dia memang tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Mary sudah pergi bersama ikan-ikan. Ikan-ikan itu menyorotiku dengan senter terang, menggigit mimpi dan realita. Sudah cukup.

Aku perlu berterima kasih pada Tuhan, bahwa Ia masih mengasihaniku dengan mendatangkan Faith-wanita itu-ke apartemenku malam itu, walau aku masih kurang yakin apakah dia termasuk warga dalam menara pikiranku atau dia itu daging yang nyata, hidup dan bernapas. Aku berterima kasih Tuhan, bahwa dia datang. Khayalan ataupun bukan.

Dan sekarang waktu penebusan telah datang.

 _'Tidak perlu diingat bila itu tidak datang padamu! Semuanya itu di bintang yang lain.'_

Sekarang aku mengingat-ingat, apakah betul semua itu memang berasal dari alam semesta yang lain? _The other whole universe?_

 _._

.

"Sebelum kita mulai, katakan bagaimana perasaanmu."

 _Pintu mesin waktu berderak_

"A.. aku merasa ketakutan.."

"Lebih spesifik.. kau hanya bisa melakukan ini sekali saja.."

Seandainya bisa dilakukan berulang kali, apakah aku layak? Jika memang bisa mati berulang kali apakah mampu melunturkan semua keberadaan rasa bersalah itu, hingga akhirnya kita bersatu bersama api yang membakar bintang-bintang? _Sinar putih silau berhamburan keluar dari ruang sempit mesin waktu itu._

"Aku takut sekarat.."

Malaikat maut di sudut itu mengumpat kesenangan.

"Namun kau menginginkan ini?"

"Aku punya banyak alasan.." kataku menatap bayangan dimana seharusnya Malaikat Maut itu berada. _Awas kau nanti, kalau aku sudah masuk ke mesin waktu._

"Tapi kau tidak benar-benar ingin mati?"

" _Tidak_."

"Bagus.. katakan itu untukku. Katakan!"

 _Akhirnya kakiku yang terasa tembus pandang itu melangkahi pintu mesin waktu. Pintunya tidak mau menutup. Macet. Sepertinya aku harus mendorongnya._

"Aku tidak ingin mati."

"Sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak.. ingin mati."

"Sekali lagi untuk keberuntungan."

"Aku tidak ingin mati, aku tidak ingin mati, aku _tidak_ ingin mati."

"Menyenangkan.. baiklah kalau begitu.."

Tangan Culverton yang kotor itu melesat, mendekatiku.

 _Aku menendang pintu mesin waktu itu. Tidak bisa sekali tendang rupanya, harus dilakukan berkali-kali. Aku mulai tidak sabar._

"Mengapa kau membunuh?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku bukanlah orang jahat.. aku bahkan tidak punya dendam.. membunuh manusia hanya membuatku.. merasa senang. Luar biasa senang! Jika kau melihat di film-film bahwa orang-orang mati terbaring, sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar mati, mereka hanya berbaring. Orang mati tidak seperti itu. Orang mati itu seperti benda, tidak bergerak dan tidak bernyawa. Dan aku senang membuat orang seperti itu."

 _Akhirnya pintu itu sedikit bergerak. Kontrol panel tua di belakangku sudah memanggil. Siap untuk melayani. Aku makin tidak sabar._

"Kamu tahu tidak?" Culverton mencicit, "...aku jadi agak tidak sabar.."

Kedua tangannya menghampiriku, sedangkan kedua tanganku mati rasa, begitu juga dengan seluruh ingatanku. Tiba-tiba ceracau kasar di dalam sangkar kepalaku tidak lagi berdenging. Seakan suarnya telah padam.

Aku tidak tahu mesti senang atau sedih karena hal ini.

"Bernapaslah dalam-dalam jika kau ingin. Pergilah ke neraka, Sherlock, pergilah langsung ke neraka dan buatlah semua ini persis seperti maumu."

Tangan-tangan beton itu membelit mulut dan hidungku.

.

.

Pintu brengsek itu menutup dengan keras dan meninggalkan kesunyian yang memabukkan di sekelilingku. Putih dan terang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan panel kontrol sialan itu dimanapun.

Dua pasang mata menghujaniku dengan sinarnya yang seredup bintang mati. Sembunyi-sembunyi mengawasiku yang sedang membungkuk mencari-cari panel kontrol di dalam ruang mesin waktu yang sempit itu.

Selagi aku tersungkur dan menyeret kedua kakiku dalam terang yang membutakan, aku mendengar suara hutan, suara hujan dan suara kereta yang berderak di relnya. 'Dimana kontrol panel sialan itu.. seingatku ruangan ini sempit..'

Suara kereta itu berhenti digantikan dengan suara-suara tajam yang menyesatkan. Sehingga rusa itu tersesat, dan juga seluruh hutan menjadi hilang.

 _'... kau seharusnya berhati-hati..'_

 _'... membunuh adalah candu yang sangat sulit untuk dikelola..'_

Akhirnya sinar terang itu memudar dan terlihat ada dua orang disana. Di depan sana.. di belakang kontrol panel tua itu. John Watson dan istrinya.

Mereka menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang di dalam tempat tidur rumah sakit sedang bergumul dengan seorang yang lain. Orang yang diatas tempat tidur itu sedang menekap saluran napas korbannya dan dengan susah payah si korban menebaskan tangan-tangan kuat itu dengan sia-sia.

 _'Tidak perlu diingat bila itu tidak datang padamu! Semuanya itu di bintang yang lain.'_

Aku menoleh kembali, namun John dan istrinya sudah tidak ada. Aku mendekati panel kontrol dan mencoba memahami cara kerjanya.

Orang yang dicekik di belakangku itu menjerit dalam kesunyian. Sepi sekali. Suaranya tidak pernah keluar dari tenggorokan dan kesakitannya tidak pernah diukir di bintang-bintang. Aku mengabaikannya, tapi lama-lama mengganggu juga.

Mesin waktu-nya akhirnya menyala. Mesinnya menderu-deru, membangunkan rusa-rusa yang tersesat tadi kembali ke istana pikiranku.. siapa yang mengijinkan kalian pindah kesini, kataku, tapi mereka cuma berlari makin ke dalam, menembus hutan asing yang baru-yang akan menjadi tempat kediaman mereka selamanya..

Mesin waktu bergerak, berdenyut-denyut. Aku siap untuk pergi. Sepersekian detik sebelum mesin itu meluncur, aku menoleh, melihat keadaan di belakangku.. tangan si korban makin lama makin lemah, dan akhirnya jatuh terkulai di samping tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat tua-setua bumi. Tidak ada ketukan di pintu, tidak ada suara apapun di alam semesta yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Alam semesta yang ini begitu saja meninggalkannya. Tidak ada John Watson untuknya.

 _Ia keliru._

.

.

.

 _'Tidak perlu diingat bila itu tidak datang padamu! Semuanya itu di bintang yang lain.'_

Semuanya itu di bintang yang lain.

Itu masalahnya!

Segalanya berada di alam semesta yang salah!

Seandainya saja aku bisa mengubahnya, bukankah aku sudah menebus kesalahanku?

Aku melejit kencang melewati berjuta-juta lubang hitam, berjuta-juta lubang cacing, berjuta-juta galaksi dan berjuta-juta perdebatan.

 _'Kau membohongiku! Kau membohongiku selama dua tahun, Sherlock!'_

Aku mengenalinya. Otakku memberi judul untuk ceracau itu. 'Ceracau John Watson 2.0'

Apa ceracau yang pertama?

Ceracau John Watson 1.0?

 _'Ya. Kau membunuhnya.'_

Oh ya, itu dia.

Dan mengapa aku mendengarnya disini? Di kehampaan di luar segala kehidupan? Jauh di dalam permukaan laut yang tidak bernama? Apakah memang Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika Ia benar-benar melakukannya. Dan jika begitu, akupun sudah siap mati sekali lagi untuk membayarnya.

Mesin itu bergejolak, melesat melebihi kecepatan segala cahaya yang dikenal. Menembus semua waktu dan kesadaran, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku beku. Kakiku beku. Tenggorokanku beku.

Aku jatuh dalam kegelapan, telanjang, buta dan kedinginan.

Ada tangan besi raksasa yang menekanku ke bawah. Tidak bisa bernapas, tidak bisa melihat. Tanganku menggapai-gapai, menangkis serangan tidak berbelas-kasihan itu. Makin lama kekuatanku makin menghilang. Itu yang terjadi jika kau di cekik, mulutmu dibungkam ditambah kau harus mendengarkan pengakuan menggelikan namun menggairahkan dari pembunuhmu.

"Pergilah ke neraka, Sherlock. Pergilah langsung ke neraka dan buatlah ini tampak seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Membunuh adalah kecanduan yang sangat sulit untuk dikelola."

"Orang-orang tak sadar betapa banyak usaha untuk membuatnya berhasil. Kamu harus berhati-hati. tapi jika kamu kaya atau terkenal... dan dicintai... ini menakjubkan, karena orang-orang bersiap untuk mengabaikannya."

"Tapi selalu ada seseorang yang putus asa ingin menghilang..."

 _Seperti diriku_

"... dan tak ada yang ingin jadi tersangka pembunuhan... jika ini lebih mudah untuk mencurigai orang lainnya, aku hanya harus memberi jatah untuk diriku; pilih jantung yang tepat untuk dihentikan."

Jari-jemari Culverton terus mencengkeram tenggorokanku, mataku sudah mulai gelap.. mungkin inilah saatnya..

 _Tidak di bintang yang ini!_

Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak-pekak-di telingaku.

 _Tidak di bintang yang ini, asshole!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar mengalir, membanjir di setiap sudut kamar yang sunyi itu. Setelah kesunyian diusir, telingaku mendengar suara familiar yang asing-hampir-hampir seperti habis terlahir kembali, jika sebuah suara bisa melakukan itu, itulah pernyataan yang tepat.

Karena ceracau itu telah terlahir kembali menjadi bentuk yang tidak berbahaya, tidak ber-bisa, tidak ber-radiasi.

"Mr. Holmes, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan kotor Culverton melepaskanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ "

"Dia kesakitan, aku membantunya!" jerit Culverton.

"Sherlock, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Aku terbatuk-batuk, masih menahan sakit di tenggorokan, namun otakku sudah tidak sabar ingin memuntahkan kalimat balasan;

"Mencekikku, membuatku overdosis!" cicitku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya John.

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja! Malnutrisi, gagal ginjal ganda, dan sebenarnya aku dibawah pengaruh obat selama berminggu-minggu, Dokter macam apa kau?"

.

.

.

"Tolol sekali," kata John Watson.

"Tolol?"

"Ya, kau kira aku akan begitu saja menemukan video Mary di kamarmu yang berantakan itu?"

"Kau harus.. atau kau tidak akan pernah.." kataku terkejut.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa kepandaian itu tidak sama dengan keberuntungan. Aku sama sekali tidak akan menemukannya jika saja tidak berkunjung ke tempat sialan itu lagi. Dan terutama kemungkinannya sangat kecil bahwa aku akan mengetahui video itu."

"Jika kau tidak menemukannya, maka aku tidak akan selamat. Tapi selama ini semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang telah kuprediksikan, bukan, eh? Kau sendiri telah melihatnya. Molly, Mrs. Hudson, bahkan Culverton."

"Tidak, Sherlock. Culverton adalah kesalahanmu yang paling fatal. Dan juga paling tolol."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada yang _mengatakan_ kepadaku.. membisikkan tepatnya.. waktu di apartemenmu, kami mebongkar kamarmu dan ada seseorang-Demi Tuhan-seseorang yang mengatakannya di telingaku.. tapi aku tahu tidak ada seorangpun disana.."

"Apa yang kau maksud? Kata apa?"

"... seseorang.. mengatakan dengan berani dan tegas, bahwa aku harus _melihat_ tepat ke arah dimana kau menyimpan video itu.. aku bahkan tidak akan melirik ke tempat itu.."

 _'Lihat itu John, kau idiot! Di sebelah kananmu, idiot!'_

"Dan aku bersumpah bahwa jika tidak ingat kau sedang ada di Rumah Sakit, aku sudah akan meninjumu waktu itu karena aku yakin itu suaramu.."

Aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kemana omongannya akan mengarah.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira.."

"Aku tidak seperti yang Mary kira.. tidak, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.."

 _Rusa-rusa itu kembali.. mereka meluncur keluar dari istana pikiranku.. salah satunya menoleh ke arahku.. 'Tidak perlu mengingatnya bila itu tidak datang padamu, tapi setidaknya kau akan mengetahui bahwa satu bintang akan tetap terbakar walau yang lain menjadi lubang hitam dan mati. Satu bintang tetap akan terbakar untuk yang lainnya.'_

Kilasan-kilasan berkabut menyapuku. Aku melihat ruangan sempit penuh dengan panel-panel ditutup abu, John Watson dan istrinya yang sedang menunjukkan jari ke kekosongan, tangan-tangan hitam berdarah culverton pada leherku, dan bintang-bintang yang beterbangan di sekitarku.. _di alam semesta yang lain.._

Dan aku melihatnya-bagai dihujani peluru panas, aku _melihatnya_ -

John Watson menangis.

Rusa terakhir menghilang, keluar dari istana pikiranku, kakinya yang berderap melangkah-aku melihat kakiku sendiri.. telanjang di papan kayu yang dingin.. menghampiri sahabatku.. untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang _seharusnya_ dilakukan.. karena seseorang sudah melakukannya untukku terlebih dahulu..

 _Terbakar untuknya._

.

 **End Of The Story**

.

 **Author's:** Empire Strikes Back-nya Sherlock imho, this episode. Berharap banget Sherlock bisa berakhir dengan Irine Adler nanti. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Godspeed and Namaste.


End file.
